This application requests renewal for years 24-28 of the NCI Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) for the Meyer L. Prentis Comprehensive Cancer Center of Metropolitan Detroit at Wayne State University. The Cancer Center, which is managed by the Karmanos Cancer Institute, has re-established a strong trajectory of research growth with a significant re-organization of its administrative services and organization, new leadership and ant increase in peer-reviewed funding.The programs of the Cancer Center reflect the cancer needs of the greater Metropolitan Detroit area. This is an industrialized, urban and ethnically diverse community with a disproportionate number of medically disadvantaged, low socio-economic citizens. This Cancer Center has a long-standing and extensive commitment to both research and clinical services that address the prevention, earlier detection and treatment of cancer, particularly of African American and Arab American populations which experience disproportionate mortality from breast, prostate and aero-digestive cancers. Our grant requests support for five research programs, ten core facilities, five senior leaders, five staff investigators, developmental funds, and related administrative support. The Cancer Center's established research programs are Breast Cancer;Developmental Therapeutics;Molecular Biology and Human Genetics;Population Studies and Prevention, and Proteases and Cancer. CCSG support is also requested for Cores in Bioinformatics, Biostatistics, Cancer Center Informatics, Clinical Trials Office, Cell Resources, Genomics, Human Tissue and Pathology, Confocal Imaging, Flow Cytometry and Pharmacology. Our Programs are organized to integrate basic, translational, and clinical research with population research-based, cancer control activities. The Cancer Center will continue to foster intra- and inter-disciplinary interactions and collaborations, and to utilize CCSG developmental funds to recruit new investigators and to develop translational research programs that have a high potential for peer-reviewed funding.